Anonymous
by navivory
Summary: Mereka tak pernah saling kenal—bahkan mengetahui nama masing-masing saja tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain adalah bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. HaeHyuk.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: General Romance

Rate: Semi M

Length: 1. 228 words

WARNING! OOC, AU, BL, EYD Failure, unedited, etc etc.

 **Enjoy the story please.**

* * *

 **"Sedang apa?"**

 _Sent_.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas chatnya akan dibalas oleh seseorang yang selama sebulan terakhir ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Mereka tak pernah saling kenal—bahkan mengetahui nama masing-masing saja tidak. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka ketahui satu sama lain adalah bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Di sebuah chat room bernama _Hidden Batcave_ mereka pertama kali bertemu. Awalnya karena post secara anonymous milik Hyukjae yang berisi kekesalan dan keluhan tentang kakak laki-lakinya yang tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk memiliki seorang kekasih, _padahal_ dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki yang tentu saja bisa dengan baik menjaga diri. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah chat baru masuk berisi,

"Aku juga memiliki seorang adik, dan aku khawatir dengannya karena aku sangat menyayanginya."

Akibat chat singkat itu, mereka berdua akhirnya mengobrol panjang lebar dari larut malam hingga larut malam selanjutnya. Mereka menemukan kecocokan dalam diri lawan bicara masing-masing sehingga tak ada yang peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka belum sempat berkenalan setelah hampir seminggu mengobrol panjang lebar.

Hyukjae menggulingkan badannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam namun Ken—begitu ia memanggilnya-belum juga membalas pesannya, padahal biasanya pria itu akan langsung membalas chatnya dengan heboh.

Ia sangat ingat waktu Ken menawarinya sebuah hal yang bodoh, namun sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pria itu mengirimnya pesan pada pukul setengah sebelas, dimana matanya sudah hampir terpejam erat karena terlalu mengantuk.

"Kalau kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya pacaran, kenapa tak coba saja denganku?"

Sejak pukul 6 pagi dimana Hyukjae membalas pesannya, mereka pun resmi menjalin fake relationship, alias menjadi sepasang kekasih di dunia maya. Di dunia nyata? Tentu saja tidak ada Ken. Pria itu hanya muncul saat malam hari, saat waktu sedang luang, atau saat hari libur. Dan ia juga tidak harus menjadi seorang Barbie untuk Ken saat ia tak sedang berbicara dengannya-seperti halnya Hyukjae, pria itu juga memiliki panggilan manis untuknya. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak, mereka berdua sudah terlanjur menjalani hubungan aneh yang mau tak mau mengharuskan mereka berlaku demikian. Suka atau tidak, itulah kesepakatannya.

 **"Sedang banyak tugas, aku akan menghubungi lagi jika sudah selesai nanti. Aku mencintaimu."**

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Ken padanya. Meskipun mungkin pria itu tak benar-benar serius saat mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, setidaknya pria itu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Masalah gender, menurut Hyukjae bukan sebuah hal yang patut untuk di perdebatkan. Keluarganya adalah penganut sistem liberal, siapapun berhak memilih orientasi seksualnya. Dia sendiri, karena belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini pada seorang wanita, makanya baik-baik saja dengan kenyataan bahwa pacar pura-puranya ini adalah seorang pria.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Aku bisa mati bosan jika kau tak ada. Dan ya, aku juga."

Hyukjae berguling sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya untuk mengambil camilan di dapur dan pergi menonton film serial kesukaannya.

Diluar kamar, ia menemukan kakak laki-lakinya tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sibuk. Pria yang terpaut jarak usia 4 tahun dengannya itu tak pernah tak terlihat sibuk. Hyukjae sendiri menyangsikan bahwa kakaknya mengetahui aplikasi sosial media yang saat ini tengah merebak di masyarakat. Ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya. Terlalu tua, keras, kuno, dan menyebalkan.

"Mau kemana?"

Dirinya terkesiap saat nada dingin itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah padanya, namun pria itu terlihat sama sekali tak menyukai dirinya. Omongan bernada tajam, hinaan, bahkan tak jarang ancaman ia dapatkan. Ia dilarang berpacaran. Dilarang keluar rumah lebih dari pukul 6 sore. Bahkan dilarang berdekatan dengan teman-temannya di sekolah. Teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah semacam brother complex, ia bisa menerima pendapat tersebut jika kakaknya terlihat menyayanginya. Tapi kenyataannya? Tak satupun perlakuan manis ia dapatkan dari kakaknya. Mungkin pria itu adalah seorang psikopat, maniak, atau hanya dendam padanya karena telah menyebabkan kecelakaan menimpa kedua orangtua mereka tiga tahun silam.

Ya, orangtua mereka sudah tiada.

"Dapur,"

Tanpa berniat basa-basi lebih lanjut, iapun segera melenggangkan kakinya menuju dapur, mencari toples berisi keripik kentang atau cookies yang menjadi persediaannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itupun menyalakan televisi yang berada di ruang keluarga, tempat dimana kakak laki-lakinya tengah mengerjakan tugasnya, kemudian menonton dengan tenang.

Hanya saja, yang sedang mengerjakan tugas terlihat tak begitu senang.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan tugas?"

"Bagus. Matamu masih berfungsi dengan benar. Sekarang matikan tvnya dan kembali ke kamar."

Tak ada jawaban.

Hyukjae masih menonton tayangan favoritenya itu dengan tenang sambil sesekali tertawa pelan. Beberapa kali tawanya menggelegar akibat tingkah lucu sang tokoh utama. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menuruti perkataan kakaknya.

"Hyukjae, kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Hyukjae serius soal dirinya yang sudah benar-benar muak dengan tingkah kakaknya yang menganggapnya seolah-olah adalah sampah keluarga. Ia tahu, ia bodoh karena selamat dari kecelakaan mobil yang seharusnya ikut menewaskannya juga. Tapi apa dengan begitu ia layak untuk diperlakukan demikian oleh kakaknya sendiri? Atau bahkan pantas untuk mati?

"Hyukjae—"

"APA, LEE DONGHAE? MAU MEMAKIKU? MENGANCAMKU? MEMBUNUHKU? SILAHKAN, AKU TAK PEDULI!"

Terkatakan. Emosi yang telah ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya meluap juga. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, usianya sudah 17 tahun dan ia sudah memiliki kartu kewarganegaraan. Ia sudah harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri mulai saat ini.

Dengan penuh emosi, Hyukjae pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu—dan Donghae yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

.

 **"Hi, Barbie, aku merindukanmu."**

 **15:27**

Sebaris kalimat yang Hyukjae temukan sesaat setelah ia membuka chat room _Hidden Batcave_ membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang pria asing ini gunakan untuk membuatnya terpikat, yang jelas cara itu sangat berhasil. Semakin hari, semakin bertambah pula kekaguman Hyukjae pada pria itu. Caranya bicara adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukai oleh Hyukjae.

 **"Aku juga, kau berjanji untuk menghubungiku lagi semalam, tapi kau tidak. Kau kemana?"**

 **20:00**

Seperti apa yang biasa Hyukjae lakukan saat menunggu balasan dari pria itu, ia berguling kesana kemari diatas kasurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun, kali ini balasan yang ia dapat jauh lebih cepat dibanding yang kemarin.

 **"Menyelesaikan tugas sehingga aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu. I'm all yours tonight."**

 **20:03**

 **"Hm, kapan kita bisa bertemu?"**

 **20:04**

 **"Tidak sekarang, sayang, sejauh ini aku masih nyaman seperti ini."**

 **20:05**

 **"Kau takut aku tak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu?"**

 **20:05**

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum pria itu kembali mengirimkan balasannya pada Hyukjae.

 **"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya belum siap. Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu, okay? Pegang janjiku."**

 **20:09**

 **"Aku selalu menunggu."**

 **20:10**

 _Read_.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat saat pesannya hanya di read. Nyaris ia mengirimkan pesan lain sebalum ia kembali membaca sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

 **"Kau mau bermain?"**

 **20:13**

Hyukjae melonjak kesenangan sebelum dengan cepat membalas,

 **"Bermain?"**

 **20:13**

 **"Ya, bermain."**

 **20:15**

 **"Permainan macam apa?"**

 **20:16**

 **"Semacam pembuktian, kurasa.."**

 **20:18**

 **"Tentang?"**

 **20:20**

 **"Perkataan temanku. Ia bilang, seseorang akan merasa turn on hanya dengan melakukan chat sex."**

 **"Mau membuktikannya?"**

 **20:21**

Hyukjae menimang-nimang keputusannya. Permainan itu terdengar menantang, namun ia takut. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal yang melanggar norma agama sebelumnya. Tapi, toh ini hanya sebuah permainan. Tidak nyata sama sekali.

 **"Boleh,"**

 **20:24**

Ia kembali berguling kesana-kemari, sesekali memeriksa layar ponselnya, menunggu balasan yang tak kunjung datang. Selang lima menit kemudian, ia mendapati sebuah kalimat yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Someone is typing in Hidden Batcave..._

.

.

.

Eh, kalian tau secret kan ya? Aplikasi yang sempet ngehits di awal taun ini dan udah dihapus sama pembuatnya entah karena alesan apa? Iya, aplikasi itu yang gue maksud di cerita ini.

So, keputusan gue buat berhenti nulis kayaknya bikin gue nyesel sendiri. Ternyata gue masih amat sangat terlalu cinta sama dunia ini. Gue sebenernya udah bikin beberapa cerita buat gue publish, tapi kehapus. Literally kehapus. Oh, ya...

((Shameless promoting alert!))

If you want to see more of my story, bisa kunjungin wattpad gue yang namanya **frantaurs**. Buka aja iseng-iseng, terus baca cerita pertama gue, kasih vomment, siapatau bisa jadi pembaca setia.

HAHAHAHA boong deng. Tapi kalo beneran juga gapapa. Tapi kalo kalian bukan fujoshi as fuck, ya jangan. Gue nggak nulis cerita straight soalnya.

Apalagi, ya? Uh. Bingung. Pengen nyampein banyak hal ke Hyukjae dan Donghae, tapi kalo nulis disini mereka gabakal baca juga.

Jadi... Yah.

#GetOurEunhaeBackSafely


End file.
